Super Robot Wars ZX
by Pega-Rider
Summary: Earth is in danger as two worlds collide... Can our heroes stop it? Features 28 Series, with your favorited characters from SRWOG & SRWZ!
1. Prologue

**Yo! Pega-Rider here! Many people wondered, "why you write a SRW Fic?", the reason is, I've been playing Super Robot Wars games, and I'm interested to make a fanfic of SRW, which actually based on Super Robot Wars Z and Alpha altogether. Then don't be shocked when you see SRX team meets Sphere holders lol. I've been thinking into adding more new series, and sorry if I've added too much, but don't worry, I'll make a decent plot out of them. Also, I'm looking for someone who is willing to help me in this work, especially how to plot the series mashups and so on.**

**And here I present you: Super Robot Wars ZX! Enjoy!**

* * *

**PEGA-RIDER PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS**

**SUPER ROBOT WARS ZX**

**Listed Series:**

Shin Mazinger Impact! Z Chapter (With newly arranged Great Mazinger)

Getter Robo Armageddon (First Episodes)

Armored Trooper Votoms (TV Series, Pailsen Files OVA (Mentions), Red Shoulder Document (Mecha only), The Last Red Shoulder (Mecha only) )

Mobile Suit Z Gundam: A New Translation (With Mechas from Char's Counterattack)

New Mobile Report Gundam W

After War Gundam X

Turn A Gundam

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny

Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Second Season)

Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (Flit arc (mentions) & Asemu arc (main) ) (NEW!)

Macross 7 (With reference to DYRL movie)

Transformers: Revenge of The Fallen (NEW!)

Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven

NG Knight Lamune

Xenogears (Disc 1)

Overman King Gainer

Genesis of Aquarion

Digimon Xros Wars (NEW!)

Dennou Boukenki Web Diver (Web Knights arc) (NEW!)

Baldr Force EXE (NEW!)

Virtual-On MARZ (With Fei Yen HD)

Zoids: New Century/Zero

The Big O

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (Warz Gill arc + Flying Ghost Ship movie) (NEW!)

Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Pre-Time Skip + Gurren Hen movie)

Neon Genesis Evangelion (TV Series + Rebuilt)

Ultraman Zero: Revenge of Belial

Banpresto Originals (SRX, Masou Kishin, SRWZ)

* * *

_This is my story…_

_Where am I?_

_I don't know why I'm even here, though…_

_I just felt that this place is kinda different to me…_

_This place,_

_This space,_

_This time,_

_It's not something I know._

_I don't remember anything other than…_

_Elen…_

* * *

_This is 504 in New Century calendar. Two hundred years ago, Earth was suffering from energy crisis. The oil reserve in Earth was running out, and mankind started their research a new energy source. For instance, the solar energy had been harnessed in form of orbital elevator. Its unlimited energy potential could be used for several utilities. Since then, Mankind began colonization to the space. A researcher, Dr. Minovsky invented a machine that could be used to replace nuclear as safer energy source, called "Minovsky Reactor". Said reactor can produce the energy efficiently with less pollutive waste. At the same time, Aeolia Schenberg invented GN Drive that have relatively same function as Minovsky Reactors. Since the build of space colonies, Mankind begin to prospers for few centuries, and the era of cosmic travel began.  
_

_Cybertron was destroyed by war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Led by Megatron, the Decepticons were searching for the Allspark, so they could use it to take over the universe. The Autobots want to find the AllSpark so they can use it to rebuild Cybertron and end the war. Megatron managed to locate the AllSpark on Earth, but crash-landed in the Arctic Circle and froze in the ice._

_90 years later, explorer Captain Archibald Witwicky stumbled on Megatron's frozen body and he accidentally activated Megatron's navigational system and his eye glasses were imprinted with the coordinates of the AllSpark's location, an incident that left him blind and mentally unstable. Sector 7, a secret government organization created by President Herbert Hoover, discovered the AllSpark in the Colorado River and built the Hoover Dam around it to mask its energy emissions. The still-frozen Megatron was moved into this facility and was used to advance human technology through reverse-engineering. _

_469 NC, The world was threatened with the presence of "Black Cross Army", led by Black Cross King, as well as the appearance of Kaijuu. Earth Federation's independent intelligent unit, EAGLE created a team of colorful soldiers named "Himitsu Sentai Gorenger" to counter terror attacks of Black Cross Army. After the fight, Gorengers became the legendary hero, in which the world acknowledged them as "Super Sentai", which keeps forming for next 35 years. A red-and-silver humanoid gigantic creature, which came from planet M78, AKA Land of Light arrived to aid Gorenger fighting against Kaijuu. People later knew it as "Ultraman"._

_Meanwhile, Dr. Oikawa founded the existence of a Digital Realm, which was resulted by activation of Atanasoff-Berry Computer (ABC), subsequent with ENIAC centuries ago. The realm was known as "Digital World". The Digital realm was inhabited by digital life forms known as "Digital Monster" (Digimon). The presence of Digimon was initially created as virtual pet, but later expands in population as the demand for program grew. The parallel universe was hypothesized to be created by the expansion of telecommunication between nations, continents, and even colonies. Even after those two first computers shut down, Digital World keep expanding, and expands even more after the latest super-computer that maintains and manages network communications through entire space, QUARTZ was created in place of ENIAC._

_In 479 NC, __Dr. Bian Zoldark discovered Meteor-3, and founded Extra-Over Technological Investigative Institute, after discovering the alien technology inside the meteor. After extensive research, Dr. Bian theorized that the technology was meant for extraterrestrials to conquer humanity, and brought the result to Earth Federation. Heeding this warning, Federation Army planned to create Personal Troopers and Real Troopers. Few months later, _UE, which actually turned out to be a nation of people that trapped in midst of exploration mission called "Vagan", started their assault on colonies. To counter further action, with help from EOTII, a genius scientist, Flit Asuno created the AGE System, a system that creates parts and weapons based on combat data, becoming a virtually evolving machine. From AGE System, the very first Gundam, Gundam AGE-1 was born. After the war with UE for first time, Flit became the veteran soldier for 25 years. Motivated by the loss of his best friend Yurin Le Ciel, Flit started his conquest against Vagan.

_At the same time, Dr. Juzo Kabuto discovered Japanium Ore, which led to the creation of Photon Energy and Super-Alloy Z. Much later, along with Dr. Hell, Juzo uncovered the Mechanical Beasts on Bardos Island, but after Dr. Hell discovered Kedora, the soldiers of Mycenae Empire, Juzo opposed him and goes back to Japan to build a Super Robot, Mazinger Z to fight against Dr Hell's army, who set Bardos Island as their base. Dr. Juzo Kabuto discussed with Getter Rays specialists, Prof. Saotome, Corwen, and Stinger about the creation of Super Robot Army in response of Dr. Hell's upcoming attacks. _

_Meanwhile, The Zentraedi race began their assault on Earth. After SDF-1 Macross launched, Earth Federation's UN Spacy commenced the attack on Zentraedi, and soon the female race of Zentraedi, Meltrandi joined the fray. After learning the Protoculture relic, Earth Federation began the attack on Barauta Fleet, the main fleet of Zentran fleet, with help of world's famous diva, Lynn Minmay. After the annihilation of Barauta, mankind and Zentrans lived in peace and harmony._

_In 480 NC, Ze Balmary Empire began the invasion against Holy Kingdom Insalaum, and annexed the kingdom as part of the former. With the current king of Insalaum, King Insalaum the 72th died during the invasion, the politic and economy of the holy kingdom became unstable, and some of the civilians of Insalaum became slaves to Ze Balmary. With the birth of Prince Uther Insalaum, the folk of Insalaum hoped for the bright future for their kingdom, as well as independence from Ze Balmary's oppression. The hope sprung further when the legend of "The Insarius Arclinus" was told, but unfortunately no one knew about its whereabouts._

_489 NC, Extra-Over Technological Investigative Institute along with Katsuragi expedition conducted a "Contact Experiment" to study the contact between human and the first angel, Adam. However, after the experiment, the Second Impact occurred, killing the most of expedition team, with Bian surviving the catastrophe. Bian later visited Sector 7's research facility on Colorado River to study the technology of Cybertron through Megatron's body. However, Bian insisted that such technology could be dangerous to human being and Sector 7 officials refused to heed. After learning from Second Impact and attack of Baranoia Machine Empire, Bian knew this was not going to be enough, so he reported the Federation Army about the Second Impact and warned about the attack from Baranoia and other aliens, especially after he discovered the founding of coordinate of AllSpark's location imprinted on Archibald's glasses that he assumed that an alien had made the codes. However, his warnings wasn't heeded with Federation officials claiming that they had enough power to stop these forces. Bian later learned that EF officials had perpetrated a cover story regarding Second Impact and Archibald's discovery to keep it secret from public ears. Appaled to their actions, Bian secretly created a new faction beneath the Extra-Over Technological Investigative Institute's surface whose sole purpose was to combat the extraterrestrial threat. However, the first obstacle would be to subjugate the current Earth Federation Army, then bring down the Earth Government, so as to let all humanity know the seriousness of the incoming threat, thereby allowing stronger weapons to be built._

_496 NC, with the help of fellow scientist, Shu Shirakawa, Bian recruited some talented pilots to be part of his new faction, Divine Crusaders. Then, DC allied with Republic of Zeon, and together the two factions began their assault on Earth Federation resulted as the event called "One Year War". Along with DC, Bian planned to take over QUARTZ to broadcast his movement and the truth behind Second Impact and AllSpark all over media, so the entire universe knew the upcoming extraterrestrial threat. However, The plan was thwarted when Earth Federation won the war against DC-Zeon. Some of legendary heroes of the war such as Ring Mao, Amuro Ray, and Char Aznable became known through history._

_Three years later, in the wake of One Year War, Earth Federation's politic became unstable, so the Three Great Nation Alliances, UNION, HRL, and AEU began the war amongst themselves, to claim the total control of Orbital Elevators and QUARTZ. Furthermore, UNION's main nation, Holy Britannia Empire, began the conquest to several nations, and in order to add more military power, Britannia seized Japan in order to exploit Sakuradite, as Japan is the most common Sakuradite producer. Since then, Japan became Area 11. A Zeon remnant, Anavel Gato managed to steal one of EF's top secret prototype Gundams, GP-02 "Physalis"._

_In this chaotic war, a person who was believed to be Aeolia Schenberg declared the founding of his private military intervention army, Celestial Being. The military intervention was commenced each time the of great nation alliance fought each other._

_The already unstable condition from the 4-way war was worsened by an attempt of Blue Cosmos in guise of HRL to genocide the Junius 7 Colony of PLANT, which the event was known as "Bloody Valentine". This resulted PLANT's armed force, ZAFT commenced the military invasion against Earth Federation for conquest against "Naturals", the non- enhanced humans, as opposed to genetically enhanced humans, "Coordinators", the dominant population of PLANT._

_Since the enter of Second Team into Celestial Being and their attack on Adelaide, Australia, The Three Great Nation Alliances and Holy Britannia Empire unified under Earth Federation under the suggestion of Multa Azrael of Blue Cosmos, in order to counter Zeon remnants, Coordinator threat and Celestial Being. However, Uzumi Nala Athha, the president of Orb Union refused to be unified under Earth Federation, for such force will threat peace between Naturals and Coordinators alike. As such, EF army attacked Orb, which resulted to death of Uzumi Nala Athha. Earth Federation's Archangel forces joined force with Kusanagi, ZAFT's stolen ship Eternal, and Celestial Being. Three Ships Alliance and Celestial Being intervened the battle between EF and ZAFT with Zeon remnant fleet, Dellas Fleet during Battle of Genesis. During the war, PLANT chairman Patrick Zala, Celestial Being sniper Lockon Stratos AKA Neil Dylandy, and Earth Federation intelligent agent Alejandro Corner died. In the aftermath of Bloody Valentine War, EF commenced the destruction of Celestial Being's Gundams, with a member of CB, Allelujah Haptism captured and Setsuna F. Seiei considered as MIA. Many thought that CB has been disbanded, but some thought otherwise…_

_Two years later, what Bian had worried became true. The extraterrestrial life forms, Transformers, especially from Decepticon faction landed in Earth, as well as arrival of Zangyack Empire. The 34 Super Sentai, with aid of anti-Decepticon faction of Transformers, Autobots commenced all-out war against Zangyack-Decepticon alliance. During the fight, the 34 Super Sentai used all their powers to wipe out entire invasion army, in the risk of their power as Super Sentai. With Decepticon leader Megatron seemingly defeated, Autobots began living on Earth to fight against other menaces if needed._

_People finally found means to dive into network. Dr. Kasugawa estabilished the digital playing park, Magical Gate in Digital World. The EF government estabilished a virtual war called "Limited War". At that time, Digimon and Human began living in harmony, until the group of terrorists Fei Dao began their assault on Magical Gate by uploading the dangerously harmful virus, "Deleteloss". Web Knights were created to protect Magical Gate, but the virus had them turned against the humans. Web Knight Gladion, spared from the assault, began seeking help from outside to help him getting his comrades back to senses. The group of hackers, Steppenwolf took the advantage of situation by hacking into sites of Magical Gate and Digital World to steal the information, but in their last attempt of hacking, they hacked into Earth Federation Military Server, they found out that was a setup made to lure the terrorists, and they were drawn into Limited War. At the end, one of Steppenwolf member was killed by a humanoid tool, "Simulacrum", while most of other group members had been arrested. To investigate and avenge his friend's death, ex-Steppenwolf member Toru Souma joined EF military forces. Upon the aftermath, Digital World's host computer, Yggdrasil formed 13 Royal Knights consisting of High-ranked Mega level Digimons to protect Digital World from menace of Human and Digimons alike. At same time, three elite independent units, Titans, A-LAWS, and OZ were established by EF in order to hunt Zeon remnants._

_However, these units were actually more into oppressive units. OZ began the invasion into Five Colonies, which inducing conflict between colony citizens and EF. The conflict was induced by the assassination of Heero Yuy, the leader of Colony L1. The 5 Doctors began building Gundams, based on Celestial Being's fame, designated to five teenagers from five colonies in order to liberate colonies from Earth Federation's oppression, with one of them took an identity of deceased Colony L1 leader. A-LAWS began attacking the nations who refused to join EF. The guerilla forces, Katharon was estabilished to fight A-LAWS. Meanwhile, an anti-Titans organization, AEUG was established to attack Titans._

_Now with more threat such as return of Zangyack Empire under leadership of Warz Gill, Dr. Hell's resurfacing and Decepticon remnants' reappearance, now Earth is on verge of danger once more…_

_That's the story of this world. Actually, this is just a part of multiverse. There's another world in another universe, named "Adoloas". In Adoloas, the Siberian Railroad company seized the Siberian territory, while Military Federation hunts for renegade group, Gekko. The Beastmen took over the surface, so mankind have to live underground. With the evil being surfaced, a boy from our universe was summoned into Adoloas.  
_

_The story that connects two universes has just begun…_


	2. Stage 1

"_Where am I…? What is this…? Where is this…? I… Did I just flew away through dimensions? This is just… so strange…"_

"Elen-chan!"

"_Someone's calling me…"_

"Elen-chan!"

"_Is that…"_

"ELEN-CHAN!"

* * *

**Escort Lab Base, Idaho, Holy Britannia Empire**

KA-BONK!

"Ouch! Whadda heck, man?!" A teenage girl with white hair woke up from her sleep, with her head swollen. She seemed to get a hit. Another girl with spectacles and frying pan in her hands seemed to hit the white-haired girl with.

"There's no time to slack off, Elen-chan! You need to get suited, fast!" The bespectacled girl snapped. She sure looked so cute, but she's scary when angry…

"Alright, alright! Just take it easy, Yuri." The white-haired tomboy, Elen rushed to suit herself with pilot suit.

* * *

**STAGE 1: Hot Blood Girl**

In hangar, Elen, now in her white-and-black pilot suit rode the cockpit on a certain Personal Trooper. It is entirely white in color, with Gundam-like head, minus V-Fin and chin. Its face was covered with faceplate, and the camera lens was located on forehead. On its back, it has some kind of backpack on its right back. Its overall appearance was sleek with air vents on shoulder armor, legs, and chest. The thrusters were located on back, rear skirt, and legs. Soon as cockpit hatch closed, Elen wore the helmet and inputted setup command to activate the PT. It moved to the launching hatch, and upon entering, the hatch closed.

Yuri, now on command center, monitored the white PT's situation via monitoring computer. When seeing the situation of launching white PT, she reported, "DX-Terra, launching preparation complete. Launching is commenced in 3… 2… 1!"

"Elen Crystelia! DX-Terra! Take off!" Elen reported as the catapult launched the PT upwards, until it appeared on surface of the base. In front of DX-Terra, there were five Gespensts with generic configuration, seemingly belonged to terrorists. As DX-Terra loaded its rifle, Dex-Magnum, Elen smirked with Slasher Smile and said, "Bring it on, Terrorists!"

* * *

**Mission Objective:**

_Kill all enemies._

**Lose Conditions:**

_Any of ally unit is destroyed._

**SR Point acquisition:**

_Destroy all Gespensts without taking damage on DX-Terra._

* * *

That's when the real action started. DX-Terra shot down one of Gespensts with Dex-Magnum, and then the other Gespensts attempted to shoot it down with their rifles. DX-Terra was too fast to catch! The white PT dodged the shots almost perfectly, with high speed dashes from the sheer amount of thrusters. While dodging, DX-Terra also shoots back, but none of the shoots hit the Gespensts. That's when it stopped dashing and shot another Gespenst down. Now it's time for close-quarters! DX-Terra dashed towards a Gespenst and the hidden blade in its left arm opened.

"OOOOO-RIYAAAAAAAH!" Elen cried as DX-Terra stabbed the blade, right at the poor Gespenst's chest, and after it retracted the blade and dashed away, That Gespenst exploded. "You won't take us down anymore!" One of the remaining terrorists cried as the remaining Gespensts then dashed in separate ways in attempt to corner DX-Terra. Just as both Gespensts fired their rifle from opposing sides to ambush DX-Terra, Elen inputted some kind of code. DX-Terra's eyes shined green, and suddenly it gained extra boost of speed, so when it evaded, the Gespensts ended up shooting each other, until each of their rifles dropped off.

"Take this, bitches!" Elen yelled as DX-Terra shot both Gespensts wildly until they got crippled upon losing their limbs, and then it revealed hidden blade on left arm to slash them open. When DX-Terra landed, both Gespensts exploded.

"Phew… That was close..." Elen sighed in relief.

And suddenly in comm-link channel, Yuri's face appeared on channel monitor, as if she tried to talk with Elen.

"I'm glad that you're _okay._" Yuri said.

"Of course I am! So is DX-Terra!" Elen smiled.

"I meant, you just used DLFS! If you used it too much, you'll get…"

"Whaddya talkin' 'bout? I used DLFS but I'm okay now! See?" Elen snickered. "C'mon, y'know me. I…"

"There's no time to talk right now! I picked up more enemies in radar!"

"Heh? More terrorists?"

"Nope! It's Unknown Fleet! Wait…"

Yuri looked on the monitor, where the footage from watch camera was displayed. The camera spotted a fleet of yellow and blue ship with a pair of cannons in the sky. In the middle of fleet, there was a larger white ship with regal appearance as it had horse statue on cannon barrels.

"It can't be… It's…" Yuri paused for a while after she knew what those fleets are, and it's… "Zangyack Empire!"

Inside the white commanding ship, Gigant Horse, there were some humanoid aliens on the bridge. Operating the ship were the silvery trash bin-like head aliens, Gormin. Sitting on captain's seat was a handsome alien with silver hairs in white uniform. It has tassles circling along the sleeve ends, and feather-like ornaments on shoulder. On the chest were embedded with silver emblems. He was the commander of Zangyack's second invasion, Warz Gill.

Beside him were two figures. One was clad in golden bulky armor and black cape, with sharp-looking white eye and flat head like Gormin's. He was Warz' advisor and chief executor, Damaras.

Another one was a cyborg with iron pipes and cables arranged like muscles, as well as a blade on left hand. He has silver shoulder armors, and his face was covered with mask, with only right eye open. He was Barizorg, Warz' loyal servant.

Standing near captain desk was a female alien with green body, with spikes protuding from her shoulders. Her eyes was covered with red visor, and a devious smile from purple lips always displayed on her pale white face. She was the head of research and development of Zangyack Empire, Insarn.

"Barizorg, how's the situation?" Warz asked.

"There is a research facility. A single Personal Trooper unit is standing near the facility." Barizorg answered. "There are no defense force around, and the white PT don't seem to be a problem. We can attack any time."

"But Your Excellency, We need to take out the white PT, as it maybe related to Earth Federation Army! And we need to attack the base-" Damaras suggested, but Warz interrupted, "Shut up, Damaras! Like Barizorg said, that white PT don't seem to be a problem, so why don't we go straight to attack and-"

Suddenly Gigant Horse's radar picked up a sensor, and a Gormin reported, "Gorgorgorgogor! (There's an unknown ship approaching to us!)"

"What?!" Warz snapped.

On few kilometers from Zangyack fleet, there was a red large galleon-like ship, with a sword on its snout, and pirate snymbol on flag and sails. On both sides of snout, there were 7 barrels of cannon on each side. On the rear was wing verniers and a pair of thrusters poking out from the ship's poop. It was the pirate ship Gokai Galleon.

Inside the ship, on the cockpit was a man clad in red pirate-like suit and red pirate hat-like helmet. Not to mention the visor on the helmet looked like shades.

"There's a Zangyack fleet! What should we do?" A voice of boy comunicated from the ship's comm-link channel. The man in red paused for a while. "Marvelous?"

"Of course, rite?" The man in red, Marvelous replied. "We're gonna take 'em down." Marvelous prepared to take the classic ship-styled steering wheel, and he spinned it fast. "Let's get showy, buddies!"

Gokai Galleon dashed to Zangyack fleet with full speed, and the hatch on top opened, and a yellow trailer mecha appeared. The yellow trailer truck mecha then opened its container hatch to launch a white-and-pink submarine, and the submarine opened body hatch to launch a green F1 car mecha, and finally the F1 car opened its hatch to launch a blue jet with pirate hat-like wings. Each mecha had contained the other like a Mathryoshka doll.

"KAIZOKU GATTAI!" Marvelous and the other four people in four newly deployed mecha exclaimed.

Soon after, the five mechas began to combine. The yellow trailer Gokai Trailer and white submarine Gokai Marine flipped each of their ends to make legs. Next, the pirate hat on blue jet Gokai Jet detached, and the wings closed, while the rear tires of green F1 car Gokai Racer flipped frontwards, making the arms. The legs then attached to Gokai Galleon's thrusters, while the arms attached to largest Galleon cannon on both sides. The snout then split open to reveal a head of a larger combined mecha, looking like a pirate head wearing a bandanna. The swords on the snout detached and split into a pair of swords, slotted on closed wing verniers on waists. The large mecha then wore the pirate hat, and the combination completed!

"KANSEI! GOKAI-OH!"

Gokai-Oh then charged towards the Zangyack fleet, and it landed near DX-Terra.

"Whoa… that's… a cool pirate Sentai mecha…" Elen admired.

"Elen-chan, there's no time to space out! You must help the pirate mecha to take down the Zangyack armada!" Yuri interrupted.

Elen then set up a comm-link call to Gokai-Oh, and Elen talked to Marvelous and the crew. Inside Gokai-Oh's cockpit were two young men in similarly green and blue suit to Marvelous', and two girls in similarly yellow and pink suit.

"Guys, I'll help you to take down those armada." Elen said.

"Though I appraciate it, just Gokai-Oh alone can take down the whole armada!" Marvelous boasted. "Let's get showy, girlie!"

"You don't have to tell me!" Elen drew her Slasher Smile.

* * *

**Mission Objective:**

_Kill all enemies._

**Lose Conditions:**

_Any of ally unit is destroyed._

**SR Point acquisition:**

_SR Point has been acquired._

* * *

Both DX-Terra and Gokai-Oh then charged toward Zangyack fleet. Alerted to the attack, Warz Gill ordered, "Launch Sugormin army!"

Around six blue aliens with rocket-like arms, Sugormin were deployed from the ships, and they landed on the research facility. Sugormins shoot beams from their arms to intercept Gokai-Oh and DX-Terra, but both of them were fast enough to evade the shots. Gokai-Oh drew its swords and began slashing and dicing the Zangyack ships, while DX-Terra fired several shots of Dex-Magnum to Sugormins. The ships fired their laser cannons to both opposing mechas, but Gokai-Oh, despite its sheer size was agile enough to evade the beams. Gokai-Oh opened limb hatches to reveal cannonballs with pirate marks, and the chest hatch opened to reveal a large cannon.

"Gokai Starburst!" Gokai-Oh crew exclamed as the pirate Sentai mecha rapid-fired the cannonballs from limb through the chest cannon. The cannonball exploded upon contact to few Zangyack ships, destroying them. Seeing his commanded fleet was massacred, Warz Gill began to fume, and he lashed out to his anger. He was pissed off! "Dammit, dammit, dammit! Those two are troublesome! Take them out already!"

"I've told you to destroy the base first, didn't I?" Damaras said.

"Shaddup!" Warz snapped as he bonked one of Gormins' head.

DX-Terra managed to outmaneuver the Sugormins due to its smaller size, and keep bombing them with Dex-Magnum. Combined with Elen's quick response plus decent piloting skill and DX-Terra's mobility, it seemed as if it's faster machine ever in the battlefield! Even without DLFS (Direct Link Feedback System), DX-Terra alone can outspeed the Sugormins! It maybe takes a lot of shots to take down a single Sugormin due to his bigger size and more durable armor. However, it didn't stop Elen and her DX-Terra from taking them down! When a ranged projectile is ineffective to kill an enemy, it's time to point-blank attack!

"Assault Combat… Pattern Delta!" Elen exclaimed as she used one of Assault Combat Pattern, Delta. DX-Terra dashed while firing Dex-Magnum rapidly to a Sugormin. It then flew over the Zangyack mid-class soldier and shot him from behind. The white PT then dashed around in triangular formation to bombard him from every side.

"Next… Triangle Fire!" Elen said as DX-Terra shot Sugormin three times at chest, forming three holes on armor in triangle formation. DX-Terra shot Sugormin again, this time focused at the center of triangle hole formation, in which it acted as marker. It shot rapidly and continuously at the same spot, as if it would break Sugormin's armor! DX-Terra then charged toward Sugormin while keep shooting in focus, and then it revealed the hidden blade on left arm to stab Sugormin right at the center of triangle holes! After retracting the blade, DX-Terra dashed away from the poor Sugormin, who exploded seconds after.

That's when Elen caught off guard by another Sugormin. When the Sugormin, in jet-like configuration was about to ram DX-Terra, suddenly it exploded. It turned out that Gokai-Oh blasted the Sugormin with Gokai Starburst.

"Next time you've destroyed an enemy, don't drop your guard." Marvelous commented.

"Mucho gracias!" Elen said in Spanish.

Gokai-Oh then proceeded to cleave more Sugormins with its swords, Gokai Ken. Each slash stroke would cut Sugormin open, and after few slashes, Sugormin exploded. Sure, Gokai-Oh was a large mecha, qualifying Super Robot class in terms of size and power, due to its powerful attacks. But it had showed its agility, almost qualifying of Real Robot class.

DX-Terra is slightly more superior in terms of speed, and harder to hit by those Sugormins due to its smaller size. By using the same method to destroy a Sugormin, DX-Terra destroyed another one, although no ACP used. The last two Sugormins transformed into jet-like configuration and flew around two mechas. They fired beam cannons to them, but they evaded the shots. Gokaioh took another one, but it didn't do much damage, though. The pirate Sentai mecha fired laser guns from its arms to a Sugormin to stop its movement, so he turned back into humanoid configuration. Next, Gokai-Oh swung its swords and cleaved that Sugormin into two pieces.

DX-Terra used ACP Delta on last Sugormin once again, and it destroyed the last Sugormin. Seeing the Sugormins wiped out, Warz Gill became even more furious and he smacked one of Gormin's head onto operating desk.

"DAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Warz cursed angrily as he became devastated that his batallion of Sugormins were massacred by _two _mechas. Yes, two mechas. Poor Warz. "Retreat!"

As requested by Warz, the Zangyack armada retreated. Gokai-Oh triumphantly sheated its swords, while DX-Terra lowered its Dex-Magnum. Yeah, the situation became a bit relaxed after the battle.

"Enemy units has been retreated." Elen reported.

"Speakin' of which, what's your name, girlie?" Marvelous asked.

"Elen Crystelia. Everybody know me as "Hot Blood Girl!" Nice ta meetcha!"

"I'm Captain Marvelous. I'm here to look for "Greatest Treasure in Universe"."

"Greatest Treasure of universe? Zoinks, that's awesome!"

"Yeah, I even wanna know about it. By the way, if ya wanna go with me to look for the treasure, you can go into Galleon."

Elen then proceeded to contact Yuri and Escort Lab Center, and then the comm-link channel connected with Escort Lab base. She then proceeded to talk with Yuri. "Yuri, I think I'll go with those space pirates for a while."

"Wh-what?! How about the rendez-vouz with AEUG?" Yuri asked. She knew the rendezvouz with AEUG was important since Escort Lab had been backed up AEUG along with Anaheim Electronics. Upon the rendez-vouz, AEUG and Escort Lab representative will discuss about the lab's newest Personal Trooper, DX-Terra, which Elen was piloting, as well as Jaburo assault agenda. Elen came up with a brilliant idea. She could ask the space pirates to join with her. "Ey, fellas, why don't you join me to meet with AEUG?"

"AEUG? What's that?" The girl in yellow pirate suit dumbfounded.

"It's an anti-Earth Federation group, or so it says…"

"Maybe since it opposes Earth Federation, we can use some help…" The man in blue pirate suit commented.

"B-But, if we go together, we'll…" The boy in green pirate suit protested. He knew if they went with AEUG, they would be hunted by EF army. So…

"We'll go." Marvelous said.

"B-But Marvelous, it's dangerous…!"

"Maybe Hakase-san is right, but we can seek a help from AEUG, consdering the Earth is also said to be suffering from its oppresive control." The girl in pink pirate suit said.

"Right, Ahim. Just as we need." Marvelous said as Gokai-Oh broke its combination and all limb components were stacked into Gokai Galleon, with DX-Terra inside Gokai Jet. A shuttle launched from Escort Lab and landed into Gokai Jet as well. Gokai Galleon then departed away from the lab base.

* * *

**Gokai Galleon Lounge **

Elen and Yuri entered the lounge in Gokai Galleon. They were amazed on how the lounge furnished. There was a soft sofa, dining room, kitchen, garage, and even a control panel near the stair heading down.

"Whoa… awesome…!" Elen amazed on how the lounge decorated.

"I never see such luxurious furnitures… Especially inside a giant pirate robot!" Yuri was amazed as well.

"Surprised, huh?" A familiar voice said.

A young man in red pirate coat came from downstairs, and he drew out his slasher grin once he saw how Elen and Yuri were amazed to how the lounge was decorated.

"Uhmm… Who are you again?" Elen asked. She didn't know who the young man was, but for some reason, his voice was familiar to her…

"I'm Marvelous. In my civilian form." The young man in pirate coat said. "The guy in red pirate suit was me in my Gokai Red form."

"S-So you're…?! You were the Red Ranger thingy?"

"Technically, yep. I transformed using Ranger Keys." Marvelous said as he showed his miniature figure of his Ranger form. He then flipped the lower body of the figurine to transform it into a key.

"You-you can't be… Super Sentai?! The 35th Super Sentai?!" Yuri gaped.

"Though I barely know Super Sentai, maybe ya can call us so." Marvelous said. "Ey, gang! Come here!"

Marvelous called his friends to come into lounge. Few moments after, the friends came. One was a ponytailed young man in blue zippered leather jacket and black leather pants. Another was a blonde afro boy in green coat and crème pants. A brown-haired girl in yellow trousers over white striped shirt and jeans hot pants arrived, as well as another girl in royal lolita dress.

"There's our new friend who wanna join our gang. Guys, meet my friends." Marvelous introduced his teammates.

"I'm Joe Gibken, AKA Gokai Blue." The man in blue jacket introduced.

"I'm Luka Millfy. Nice to meet you!" The girl in yellow trousers introduced.

"I'm Don Dogoier, but you can call me "Hakase"!" The boy in green coat introduced.

"And my name is Ahim de Famille. Pleasure to meet you." The princess-looking girl in pink lolita introduced.

"And you already know me, right? You can tell me that I'm the captain of this ship." Marvelous said. "We five are Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger."

"Kaizoku Sentai…" Yuri gaped.

"Gokaiger?" Elen continued.

"Y-You're definitely 35th Super Sentai!" Yuri exclaimed. "Because there's no other groups that have Sentai name besides Super Sentai teams!"

"Like I said, you can say so." Marvelous said.

"And you said that you transformed using Ranger Keys, right? Then why don't you show us the keys you used?" Elen questioned.

"Okay." Marvelous said as he walked to the treasure chest on a table near the sofa. He then took the chest, and brought it to Elen. She opened the chest to see hundreds of Ranger Keys inside. Most of the keys have figure of previous Sentai teams, which Elen was so familiar of.

"Wowser… Super Sentai keys? So ya can transform into past Sentai teams?" Elen questioned.

"Yep. It's the power that we got from around the universe. We've spent years to search for these, y'know." Marvelous explained. Judging from Marvelous' explanation, looks like the crew had traveled around many lightyears of universe to seek more than hundred Ranger Keys. They managed to gather all the keys, and they were going around Earth to seek for Greatest Treasure of Universe using those keys… When seeing the keys, suddenly Elen spaced out and she saw the sketchy vision of Zangyack empire attacking Marvelous and the figure in red, and then she saw vision of the gigantic door on an airborne throne, and then visions of the past Sentai Robots, and finally she saw a vision of gigantic shadowy figure that went to eat the whole universe…

After seeing those scary visions, Elen snapped out of it and panted. Her heart beat fast as she just saw a horrifying vision. She then stared at Akaranger key of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger.

"Elen-chan?" Yuri asked. She became worried once she saw Elen spaced out and suddenly panted like having a nightmare.

"Nope, I'm okay." Elen said. "I'm okay…"

"It must be you used DLFS recently… That's why I advised you not to use DLFS unless in great danger!"

"DLFS?" Luka dumbfounded.

"Direct Link Feedback System. It's a system that enables DX-Terra to gain ability boost, while at the same time its interface gave its pilot feedback directly into nervous system. So you can say that is a system that links DX-Terra directly to a pilot." Yuri explained. "Out of 10 test pilots, only Elen-chan that managed to withstand the side effect of DLFS, so she was qualified to be DX-Terra's permanent pilot… By the way I'm Yuri Eisenmeyer, Elen-chan's supervisor and head of Escort Lab. Pleasure to meet you."

"And ya already know me, rite? I'm DX-Terra's pilot." Elen said.

"DX-Terra? You mean that white robot?" Joe questioned.

"Yep! It and me are like to be destined to be partners! The ass-kicking duo, Elen Crystelia and DX-Terra!"

"Umm… Elen-san, I think Yuri-san has a point. Using DLFS too much can cause damage to your body." Ahim suggested.

"Don't worry! I won't use it unless I'm in grave danger!"

Yuri then walked away from the group, and began pondering on DX-Terra's DLFS. (So far there's no side effect on Elen-chan due to DLFS. But I must look for her is her condition is worsening after using it too much… Dad, I have promised to take care of DX-Terra, for your sake…)

* * *

**STAGE 1 CLEAR!**

**Clear Bonus:**

- 10,000 Credit

- Repair Kit x 1

- Propellant Tank x 1

**Party Units:**

1. Gokai-Oh / Gokai Galleon (Marvelous)

* Base Stats:

- HP: 7000

- EN: 220

- Armor: 1800

- Mobility: 95 (100 As Gokai Galleon)

- Accuracy: 150

- Movement: 6 (7 as Gokai Galleon)

- Size: L

- Sky: A

- Land: A (B as Gokai Galleon)

- Water: B (A as Gokai Galleon)

- Space: A

- Terrain Type: Ground, Water (As Gokai Galleon), Sky (As Gokai Galleon)

- OP Slot: 2

- Element Resistance: None

- Element Weakness: None

* Special Ability:

- Super Sentai Greater Power (Enables Gokai-Oh to transform into alternate modes such as Magi Gokai-Oh, Deka Gokai-Oh, etc. in 130 Will. Upon transforming into assigned modes, you can switch to other modes.)

- Transform (Gokai Galleon, Greater Power modes)

- Countercut (Gokai Ken)

- Countershoot (Gokai Laser, Gokai Missile)

Gokai-Oh's Attacks:

- Gokai Missile (Ranged, POW 2800, Range 1-5, Hit Rate +20, CRT +10, Ammo 10, Sky A, Land A, Water B, Space A)

- Gokai Laser (Ranged, POW 3000, Range 1-4, P, Hit Rate +10, CRT +5, Ammo 8, Sky A, Land A, Water C, Space A)

- Fight (Melee, POW 3200, Range 1-3, P, Hit Rate +20, CRT +5, EN 10, All Terrain A)

- Gokai Ken (Melee, POW 3600, Range 1-2, P, Hit Rate +30, CRT +15, EN 15, All terrain A, Will Req. 105)

- Gokai Starburst (Ranged, POW 4200, Range 1-6, Hit Rate +10, CRT +10, Ammo 4, Sky A, Land A, Water B, Space A, Will Req. 115, Ignore Size)

* Gokai Galleon's attacks:

- Galleon Cannon (Ranged, POW 3400, Range 1-5, Hit Rate +15, CRT +20, Ammo 14, Sky A, Land A, Water B, Space A)

- Ram (Melee, POW 3800, Range 1, P, Hit Rate +30, CRT +20, EN 20, Sky A, Land A, Water B, Space A, Will Req. 110, Barrier Pierce)

* Full Upgrade Bonus: You can use Super Sentai Greater Power wthout Will Requirements.

* Note: Gokai-Oh's upgrades will be carried over to and shared with Gozyujin.

2. DX-Terra (Elen)

* Base Stats:

- HP: 5000

- EN: 180

- Armor: 1100

- Mobility: 110

- Accuracy: 150

- Movement: 7

- Size: M

- Sky: A

- Land: A

- Water: B

- Space: A

- Terrain Type: Ground

- OP Slot: 3

- Element Resistance: Light

- Element Weakness: Dark

* Special Ability:

- DLFS / Direct Link Feedback System: When Will reaches 130, adds 10 to each pilot abilities.

- Countercut (Hidden Blade)

- Countershoot (Dex Magnum)

- Shield Defense

*DX-Terra's Attacks:

- Dex-Magnum (Ranged, POW 3400, Range 1-6, Hit Rate +10, CRT +20, Ammo 10, Sky A, Land A, Water B, Space A)

- Hidden Blade (Melee, POW 3600, Range 1-2, P, Hit Rate +20, CRT +15, EN 10, All terrain A)

- ACP (Assault Combat Pattern) Delta (Melee, POW 4200, Range 1-4, P, Hit Rate +20, CRT +15, Ammo 4, Sky A, Land A, Water B, Space A, Will Req. 115, Ignores size)

* Full Upgrade Bonus: Movement +1, Adds EN Regen (S) Special Ability.

**Seishin List, Default Skill & Ace Bonus:**

1. Elen Crystelia (CV: Shoko Nakagawa)

* Seishin:

- Focus: Increases hit and evasion rate by 30%. (15)

- Sense: Adds effect of Strike and Alert. (20)

- Fury: Nullifies barrier, size modfier, and defensive character skill. (20)

- Holy: Adds Light element to attacks. (Not applicable on already elemental attacks.) (30)

- Soul: Multiplies damage by 2.5. (Can't stack with Valor). (50)

- Zeal: Gains extra action after moving/attacking (doesn't stack). (60)

* Default Skill Plate:

- SP Recover (Recovers 10 SP Each turn.)

- Potential L7 (Increases hit & evasion rate, critical rate, and defense as HP goes lower. The greater the level, the greater the effect applied.)

- Support Attack L2 (Attack after an adjacent allied unit attacks.)

- Will Limit Break (Will cap is added by 20.)

* Ace Bonus: At Will 130+, casts "Invicibility" Seishin Command automatically each Player Phase begins.

2. Captain Marvelous / Gokai Red (CV: Ryota Ozawa)

* Seishin:

- Super Guts: Fully Recovers HP. (30)

- Strike: Gains 100% Hit Rate for 1 turn. (20)

- Invincibility: For once, take just 10 Damage to caster's HP. (10)

- Blaze: Adds Fire element to attacks. (Not applicable on already elemental attacks.) (25)

- Valor: Doubles damage dealt. (40)

- Bravery: Gains effect of Strike, Invincible, Fury, Valor, and Accel. (65)

* Default Skill Plate:

- Super Sentai (Recovers SP of Sub-Pilots by 5 points each turn.)

- Very Lucky (Adds acquired money after destroying an enemy unit by 20%)

- Resolve (Adds initial Will by 10.)

- Potential L7

* Ace Bonus: Marvelous, Joe, Luka, Hakase, and Ahim's Max SP increased by 10.

3. Joe Gibken / Gokai Blue (CV: Yuki Yamada)

* Seishin:

- Alert: Totally evade an attack for once. (10)

- Gain: Doubles EXP taken. (20)

- Fury (30)

- Spring: Adds Water element to attacks. (Not applicable on already elemental attacks.) (25)

- Friendship: Fully Recovers an allied unit's HP. (40)

- Drive: Adds Will by 30. (50)

* Default Skill Plate:

- Super Sentai (Recovers SP of Sub-Pilots by 5 points each turn.)

4. Luka Millfy / Gokai Yellow (CV: Mao Ichimichi)

* Seishin:

- Luck: Doubles money gain after killing an enemy. When the casted unit fails to destroy enemy, the effect dissipates. (40)

- Focus (20)

- Accel: Adds movement by 3. (15)

- Thunder: Adds Lightning element to attacks. (Not applicable on already elemental attacks.) (30)

- Attune: Casts Strike on an allied unit. (20)

- Anticipation: Recovers an allied main pilot's SP by 50. (70)

* Default Skill Plate:

- Super Sentai (Recovers SP of Sub-Pilots by 5 points each turn.)

5. Don "Hakase" Dogoier / Gokai Green (CV: Kazuki Shimizu)

* Seishin:

- Scan: Look at information on selected enemy unit. (1)

- Analyze: Selected enemy unit will get 10% more damage, and deal 10% less damage. (20)

- Snipe: Adds 2 to attack range other than 1 and MAP attacks. (25)

- Guard: Reduces damage by 75%. (30)

- Quake: Adds Earth element to attacks. (Not applicable on already elemental attacks. (30)

- Renew: Totally recovers EN and Ammo of selected allied unit. (60)

* Default Skill Plate:

- Super Sentai (Recovers SP of Sub-Pilots by 5 points each turn.)

6. Ahim de Famille / Gokai Pink (CV: Yui Koike)

* Seishin:

- Mercy: If caster's skill is higher than attacked enemy's, the next attack that would kill an enemy will instead reduce attacked enemy's HP to 10. (10)

- Trust: Recovers selected allied unit by 2500. (25)

- Bless: Casts Luck on an allied unit. (60)

- Cheer: Casts Gain on an allied unit. (40)

- Gale: Adds Wind element to attacks. (Not applicable on already elemental attacks.) (30)

- Bonds: Recovers all allied units' HP by 50%. (60)

* Default Skill Plate:

- Super Sentai (Recovers SP of Sub-Pilots by 5 points each turn.)

**Next Stage: Turn Courage into Magic ~Maagi Magi Go Gokai~**

* * *

**Yo, Pega-Rider here! So I wrote Stage 1, mainly focusing on our main character, an OC named Elen Crystelia with her mecha, DX-Terra. DX-Terra is a Personal Trooper, so it's classified on Real Robot Class. We've introduced Gokaigers, and soon we'll move straight to an event where we'll meet Magi Red of Magiranger, Kai Ozu, and they'll get the Greater Power of Magiranger! Yay! :P **

**Enjoy the upcoming chapters and stay tuned! Before I sign out, I'll give the series list based on settings, since I forgot to separate them. Enjoy!**

**Series that Takes place on Real World:**

Shin Mazinger Impact! Z Chapter (With newly arranged Great Mazinger)

Getter Robo Armageddon (First Episodes, but after some events, Getter Team will move to Adoloas)

Mobile Suit Z Gundam: A New Translation (With Mechas from Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack)

New Mobile Report Gundam W

After War Gundam X

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny

Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Second Season)

Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (Flit arc (mentions) & Asemu arc (main) )

Macross 7 (With reference to DYRL movie)

Transformers: Revenge of The Fallen

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (Warz Gill arc + Flying Ghost Ship movie)

Neon Genesis Evangelion (TV Series + Rebuilt)

Ultraman Zero: Revenge of Belial

Banpresto Originals (SRX Team, Dynamic General Guardians)

Pega-Rider Originals (DX-Terra)

**Series That Takes Place in Adoloas (Another World):**

Armored Trooper Votoms (TV Series, Pailsen Files OVA (Mentions), Red Shoulder Document (Mecha only), The Last Red Shoulder (Mecha only) )

Turn A Gundam

Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven

Genesis of Aquarion

NG Knight Lamune

Xenogears (Disc 1)

Overman King Gainer

Zoids: New Century/Zero

The Big O

Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Pre-Time Skip + Gurren Hen movie)

Banpresto Originals (Masou Kishin crew and Rand Travis will be introduced in this world)

**Series that takes place in Digital World:**

Digimon Xros Wars

Dennou Boukenki Web Diver (Web Knights arc)

Baldr Force EXE

Virtual-On MARZ (With Fei Yen HD)

Banpresto Originals (Setsuko Ohara and Crowe Broust will be introduced in this world)

**And I almost forgot… Quiz Time! So here's the quiz: If you look on Gokaigers' Seishin list that involves adding elemental attacks, you may get an idea that I took some reference from a certain Super Sentai series… The question is what is the title of Sentai series that Gokaigers' Elemental-adding Seishins are based on? Shoot your answers in your review, but don't forget to review the story as well! That's it! Now Pega-Rider is really signin' off! Ciao!**


End file.
